Animal I Have Become
by AmbreignsAmbassadyr
Summary: Roman is a werewolf that has been kicked out of his pack. He runs into Dean on the streets, who is half-vampire, half-mage. Will these natural born enemies be able to get along? Rated M for cussing, future sex scenes, M/M Slash. There will be mpreg. Please review and follow! Happy Halloween!


_**A/N: The following scene I have to give credit to my best friend, who goes by the name PikoLovesLen on here. I had written this scene, then showed her, and then she wrote the same scene with her talent. So I am using her scene instead of mine. :) **_

Midnight crept up over the quiet, dead city. Small noises of echoing owls and the snaps of branches broke by tiny furry creatures flowed into the cool and bitter winter breeze. A tall male with long, slick raven hair strolled the lone streets. The soft glow of the street lamps cascaded down on his features. His eyebrows furrowed anxiously at the pain of the reason he found himself in this position. His mind flashed back to just mere moments ago. His family harped on him, they always did, and he couldn't take it any more. The fighting had gotten too much for his wits. His eyes burned from their chocolate brown color to a piercing yellow tone. Black hair started to prick out of his skin; his nose lengthened and flattened out into a muzzle; ears poked out of his hair, along with a matching tail. His father gave him a look of disappointment, but did not bat an eye in fright of his son's transformed state. He commanded him to leave the house until he could calm himself enough to regain his composer. "Roman, leave this house at once." The growl in his voice made Roman's ears fall flat on his head in sorrow, but perked up quickly; his anger got the better of him once again and he stormed from the house. As he walked quietly in thought, his stomach wrenched tightly and rumbled. It was time to feed. Roman sniffed the air, the smells tickled his senses. His hues suddenly darted around when he caught the putrid stench that was all too familiar to him. His stomach lurched and he swallowed back the vile that forced its way up to his throat. His curiosity quickly took over his urge to flee from the scene and he decided to track down the sent. Stepping just a bit closer, he came to the source. His face twisted in disgust at what he looked upon, the sight before him played out in his eyes like a bad performance. Another young looking male with a pale complexion and strawberry blonde locks that clung to his face with a dark red substance sat on the sidewalk, his legs folded up underneath him as he dug his nails into the flesh of a deceased body that laid limp in his lap. His mouth perked up with a psychotic smirk. Crimson painted his lips, the illuminated glow of the moon shone down on him and his cold, blue eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes could only be held by a truly cruel creature. That of serial killer. The stranger's sharp fangs dug into the tender skin of the dead human, flesh tearing from the meat. Blood pooled around the bodies as the blonde lapped up every drop he could get to. Roman's fist balled up in anger. He couldn't forgive those things. Those "vampires" as they are called. Truly despicable creatures they are. His father had taught him in his pup stages that werewolves and vampires were enemies. They could never get along. The black-haired male stepped forward and was about to strike when he stopped in his tracks. Something held him back but he wasn't sure what it was. The blood sucker pushed the drained body from his lap and stood to his feet, wiping the warm substance from his lips and turning on his heels. Roman knew he didn't notice him there; for if he did, he would surely have been struck down from the hesitation he held in his step. He watched the male walk away from him.

_**(A/N: The rest from this point on is my own work.)**_

A few weeks had passed without Roman running into the vampire again. Just when he thought that he wouldn't see him anymore, that putrid stench burned his nose again. He noticed that the blonde was feeding on yet another human. This time Roman decided that he wasn't going to ignore it. "Hey!" He barked out. "What do you think you're doing murdering helpless humans?"

The blonde jumped up at the sound of Roman's voice and he instantly looked terrified. He wanted to run but he knew that Roman would probably catch him. He began shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit. "I-it's how I survive..." He stuttered.

Roman growled but then frowned. He could see how scared the younger man was. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, it was taking all his strength to not transform into his werewolf state. He didn't think that the vampire could tell that he was a werewolf.

"D-Dean A-Ambrose." The blonde was still trembling in his shoes.

"I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

Dean gulped. He had heard the name Reigns before. It was only the last name of the largest werewolf tribe in the country. He couldn't stay here. He had to get away from Roman. He got up and began running away. Just when he had thought that he had lost the werewolf, he heard, "Hey come back here!" He looked back and saw Roman catching up with him. He continued to run but suddenly he stumbled, tripping over a rock.

"Fuck!" He cursed, grabbing onto his leg, which was gushing blood.

You see, Dean wasn't a normal vampire. He was only half-vampire, half-mage. He had blood running through his veins. But the good thing about being part mage was that he could use his powers to heal himself quicker. He whimpered as he hovered his hand over his wound, watching as the gash sealed shut.

The black-haired male caught up with the blonde, and he let himself transform back into his human state so he could speak with Dean.

"Hey man I just want to talk. Don't be scared. Are you okay? I saw you trip."

"Yeah I'm fine..." He rasped out, staring at the scar on his leg where his wound was. "We shouldn't even be talking to each other.." Dean whispered. He flinched as Roman brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know...but I think that we have encountered each other for a reason. You look cold. Come here." Roman pulled the vampire into his arms and frowned as the younger man pulled away from him.

"Just leave me alone! You are a werewolf and I am a vampire! We are supposed to be enemies! God what is wrong with you?" Dean got up and ran away, going to his own apartment. Roman sighed as he just sat there. Nobody seemed to like him these days. His father had kicked him out of the house for good and he was left to wander the streets alone, cold and hungry. He transformed into his werewolf state and pouted as he looked for a warm place to sleep. He finally found a bush and he curled up against it, whimpering as he fell asleep.

_**A/N: Please follow and review! :)**_


End file.
